<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think it's beautiful, the way you sparkle when you talk about the things you love. by Mysterycheerio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434290">I think it's beautiful, the way you sparkle when you talk about the things you love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio'>Mysterycheerio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Good Peter, Happy Hogan Secretly Likes Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May 29th.<br/>Happy Birthday Mr. A. Stark.</p><p>Steve Rogers is a dick.<br/>Peter Parker is a saint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think it's beautiful, the way you sparkle when you talk about the things you love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HBD TOE KNEE!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up early that morning, giddy and excited. He couldn’t help it.</p><p>It was May 29th.</p><p>Mr. Stark’s birthday.</p><p>Granted, it was only a year after the ‘Civil War’, and only a few months after the rogues moved back in (things hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows to say the least), but Peter was going to ensure Tony had the best birthday ever.</p><p>May and Pepper had insisted that Peter and Tony spent the day together, and the two geniuses had no qualms.</p><p>He rummaged through his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a science pun t-shirt, it had 3 helium symbols and some text underneath (He. He. He. Laughing gas). He took them into the bathroom, and hung them on the rack as he took a shower.</p><p>Once showered and dressed, he packed a duffel bag filled with clothes, his phone charger and other bits and bobs – he’d be staying there for the weekend afterwards.</p><p>The hours ticked by slowly. He was too excited. He found things to distract them for a little while, he talked with May and had breakfast once she woke up, and Ned texted him once he was online, yet he still had an energy that he couldn’t get rid of.</p><p><em>Knock Knock</em>.</p><p>Peter looked up from his physics homework (of course he was in his room, he had enhanced hearing). He heard May gasp softly and call out, “Peter, Happy’s here.”</p><p>He shoved his homework into his bag as swiftly as he could, then grabbed it and opened his door.</p><p>“Hey Happy,” He said cheerily to the Bodyguard now standing in his living room.</p><p>“Hey kid,” Happy replied, a touch of amusement in his voice. As loathe as he was to admit it, Happy had grown fond of the kid, “Let’s go, Boss is waiting for you.”</p><p>“Okay, bye May!” He said, wrapping his arms around his aunt in a hug. When he pulled away, May shoved a wrapped gift – Tony’s gift, in his arms.</p><p>“Bye Baby!”</p><p>The two walked down the stairs, and into the buildings parking lot, where Peter climbed into his usual spot in the back, and Happy sat in the drivers seat.</p><p>The ride was agonisingly slow – at least it seemed that way to Peter. Leave him alone, he was just excited.</p><p>They pulled up to the tower and Peter yelled a ‘Bye, Happy’ as he practically leaped from the vehicle.</p><p>-</p><p>Tony was having a good morning</p><p>Key word.</p><p><em>Was</em>.</p><p>He woke up early, by accident of course.</p><p>He didn’t mind, it was his birthday, and he decided waking up earlier would just mean more time to spend with Peter.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, the kid was coming. </em>
</p><p>He got up and dressed, and headed down to the kitchen.</p><p>The Avengers, fresh from their year long rouge-Ness, were already there, eating breakfast and drinking juice. The only exception was Bruce and Thor, who were missing still, Pepper – who was sadly at a conference, and Rhodey, who he assumed hadn’t woken up yet.</p><p>Some of them looked up from what they were doing as he walked in, Tony flashed a smile at them and nodded politely at Natasha.</p><p>He grabbed a watermelon quarter from the fridge and started cutting it up – not hungry enough for toast or cereal.</p><p>“Tony,” Clint said out of nowhere, “We're out of coffee. Do you think Friday can order some?”</p><p>One of the things Tony had insisted on when the rogues moved in was that the heroes couldn’t use Friday. He reserved that right for his family in all but blood. Pepper, Rhodey, May (when she visited) and Peter.</p><p>“Sorry Clint,” Tony said, flashing an earnest smile, “Friday’s taking a break today. But, it is lovely outside, and there’s a shop near us if that helps.”</p><p>Clint smiled, “No worries, Man, I’m too lazy to go though. I might just virtually bully Cooper into bringing some round.”</p><p>Tony smiled. It felt like all he was doing today. He had forgotten that the spy had kids, and when he met them – he couldn’t understand how one could love so deeply for another being.</p><p>That all changed with a certain person.</p><p>Not naming names.</p><p>(Peter)</p><p>“Wait, hold on,” Rogers interrupted, his tone irritated, “Clint asked you to do something, Stark. Besides, you’re a Billionaire. You have the money, and by the looks of it, the time,” He looked Tony up and down, gesturing to his ACDC shirt and jeans. Or perhaps, he was gesturing to the fact that he wasn’t wearing his usual business suit. “to get some.”</p><p>Tony fought to keep his voice free of any bite or sarcasm, “Actually, Rogers, I have a full schedule.”</p><p>Steve scoffed, “Yeah? To do what? Drink?”</p><p>Tony felt a sharp pang at his chest with his words, and rubbed his chest to try and ease the feeling.</p><p>Nat looked like she wanted to say something, but he shook his head, and she smiled sadly. She was kind enough to respect his wishes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He said, masking his hurt with his usual amount of sarcasm.</p><p>“You should be.”</p><p>His phone buzzed repeatedly, causing Steve to look at his jeans pocket angrily. The mechanic took out his phone, and was met with a few messages from Peter – telling him he was at the tower – and Rhodey.</p><p>
  <em>Roadworkahead: happy birthday tin can!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roadworkahead: how does it feel to be 420 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roadworkahead: oi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roadworkahead: grumpy bastard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roadworkahead: let me know when the kids here </em>
</p><p>He tucked his phone away. He was happy fro Rhodey, he really was.</p><p>He was just annoyed Sir Patriotism was getting on his case – again. And for the stupidest things. He’d been doing that a lot recently, despite the fact Tony had, Yknow, lifted the bounty off their heads and provided them with a home and food and such.</p><p>“Stark, I was talking to y-“</p><p>He was cut off by the dinging of the elevator. Everyone turned to face it, but Tony didn’t.</p><p>He knew who it was.</p><p>Before he knew it, he heard some of the rogues gasp in surprise, and felt a familiar weight in his back, the kid was on it.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Mr. Stark!” he yelled.</p><p>He heard the rogues gasp, again.</p><p>
  <em>That’s right bitches. Your leader was mean to me on my day of birth. </em>
</p><p>Steve was looking at him with shock, surprise, and guild written on his face.</p><p>Tony span around, Peter still on his back. The kid giggled – oh, he loved that sound – and then he dropped him on the sofa.</p><p>“Hey, Kid.”</p><p>“Happy day of birth,” Peter said, shoving a gift wrapped in tacky iron man gift wrap into his face.</p><p>Tony took it gratefully.</p><p>“Thanks, kiddo. Rhodes should be down here in a minute.”</p><p>“I am here Tones,” a voice said behind them, “And I told you to tell me when my nephew gets here.”</p><p>“Hi, uncle Rhodey,” The boy said, waving.</p><p>Tony feigned offense, “He’s uncle and I’m not dad? I’m hurt, Parker, truly.”</p><p>Peter giggled, “I call you Mr. Stark to spite you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“Hey, I got you two presents.”</p><p>“Two?”</p><p>He turned to Rhodey, who was smirking, before flicking his gaze back to Peter.</p><p>“Friday, initiate the ‘Boogie Woogie Woogie’ protocol.”</p><p>Almost instantly, Friday’s Irish – slightly metallic voice started singing Happy Birthday, followed by that one vine™, the one that goes ‘You are my dad, You’re my dad! Boogie Woogie woogie!’ (The namesake of the protocol).</p><p>Tony laughed.</p><p>“You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”</p><p>“That’s my line, Sourpatch.”</p><p>“Sue me.”</p><p>The three walked out of the tower laughing.</p><p>A few minutes later, someone spoke up.</p><p>“You were a dick to him. On his birthday,” Clint was glaring at Steve.</p><p>“He was a dick to you.”</p><p>“No, I asked his whether or not I could order more coffee, and he respectfully declined. That’s not rude. You just have a go at him fro every little thing that you can.”</p><p>Tony had a good birthday, probably the best one he’s had in years. After the three watched a movie, they went back to the tower to have cake. (Peter got him a picture frame, with a picture of the two of them he took one day - Tony <em>wasn't </em>crying. Shut up.)</p><p>And he spent it with his family. For the first time in years.</p><p>Soon, he forgot all about the argument with Rogers.</p><p>It was petty, and frankly,</p><p>He had a son to watch grow up.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls comment,,, I need them :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>